fanfiction_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie in peril
One evening, Minnie Mouse, her sister Daisy Duck, and her brother Pudge the Penguin were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys??" Pudge asked. "I do not know, Pudge." Daisy said. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" Minnie said. Mickey Mouse, Minnie's boyfriend, showed up and said "What are you doing, guys?" "Uh, we were just trying to get out of the wild west." Minnie said. "Oh, right, Minnie, why don't you, Daisy, and Pudge stay here, and I'll get something to drink." Mickey said. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Pudge asked. "I do not know." Minnie said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Minnie, it looks like you and your sister and brother will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" Daisy said. "Oh yeah? Just try us." Minnie said. "Try you? Well, i'll try you with tying you on the train tracks!" The bandit said. And with that, he tied Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" The bandit said, and then he left. "Get us out of here! Mama! Papa!" Pudge yelled. "We are too innocent to get killed!" Daisy screamed. "Father, Mother, save us!" Minnie shouted. Meanwhile, Naveen and Tiana knew that Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie were in trouble. So they told their son Ronno, their pet Labrador Zsa Zsa, and their daughter Lahwhinie, about what happened. "Dad, I think you daughter is in trouble." Lahwhinie told Naveen. "Oh, right, Lahwhinie. We'll have to save Minnie and her sister and brother!" Naveen said. "If you do not find Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie, then they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Dad?" Ronno asked. "Well, Ronno, if we can find our son and daughters and bring her home, then that will be good." Naveen said. "Mom, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." Lahwhinie said. "Okay, Lahwhinie." Tiana said. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our son and daughters!" She said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Tiana? We got to find them!" Zsa Zsa said. And with that, Naveen, Tiana, Zsa Zsa, Lahwhinie, and Ronno went to find Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" Minnie said. Just then, Naveen, Tiana, Zsa Zsa, Lahwhinie, and Ronno showed up. "You let go of our children!" Naveen said. "What?" The bandit said. "I will get you arrested for that!" Naveen told the bandit. And with that, Zsa Zsa beat up the bandit, and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Father!" Minnie said. "You know, Naveen, you always know how to help our daughter." Tiana said, "You know, Dad, that bandit was stupid." Ronno said. Mickey said, "Naveen, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Papa. Can we go home now?" Pudge asked. "Yes, Pudge." Naveen said. "Oh yes, Dad." Daisy said. And with that, Naveen, Tiana, Zsa Zsa, Lahwhinie, and Ronno untied Daisy, Pudge, and Minnie and took them home. When they got home, Naveen said, "Minnie, do you promise that you and your sister and brother will not run away?" "Yes, Father." Minnie said. "Dad, I know you are a hero." Lahwhinie smiled. "Yeah, and thank you, Tiana." Zsa Zsa said. "You are welcome, Zsa Zsa." Tiana said. "Let's go have some pizza for dinner." "And Minnie, do you promise not to be bad?" Naveen asked. "Yes, Father." Minnie said. Category:X In Peril Category:761954